Beating Heart Baby
by Friendsfreak5604
Summary: It's the 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Harry begin struggling with Voldemort in his brain again. Hermione is the love in his life that prevents him from turning evil...but what happens when Hermione finds herself attracted to the bad side of Harry?
1. I Could Die For You

**Beating Heart Baby**

_disclaimer: Jk Rowling wrote all the Harry Potter books, she owns the idea. .  
AUTHOR's Note: All of these books are from one women's imagination. SHE thinks ron and Hermione belong together, I think not. My imagination tells me otherwise.  
Fiction is fiction. Who's to tell us what we love is wrong? Ship who you want to ship, and never stop believing ...Love, Gabby 33 _

**CHAPTER 1**

_'I could die for you'_

* * *

Harry Potter had now ended his 6th year at Hogwarts. It's been an interesting stay...a lot of things had confused him during the year. Things he would never truly understand. But as their final year approached his need to avenge his parent's death grew stronger. He needed to be able to live the life every person should hope to fulfil. Perhaps, get married, have children, or anything as simple as to have a loved one to go home to, and it confused Harry that whenever he did think about having a wife, Hermione's face came to mind. 

Hermione Granger...words couldn't describe how he felt about her. She was unmistakably the greatest thing that's happen to him, but of course that wasn't hard to be considering how much Harry's life did suck. Harry knew Hermione was special, not some little girl obsessed with the idea of dating 'The Boy Who Lived'. It had taken years for Harry to realize but, Harry did love Hermione. Yet somehow, he felt guilty everytime he'd touch her, a touch as simple as a brush of their hands, or when she'd so blantly grab onto him for protection. Her touch burned him with the feeling of wanting to bring her even closer. He wanted to make her experience things no other immature boy could make her feel, not even, and it hurt Harry to think his name, but Ron. Ron could never make Hermione as happy as Harry would. 'After all, he doesn't need her' Harry thought to himself, 'I need her...all of her. She's all I have left.' Harry smacked down onto his bed at the Dursleys, and looked to his right on his nightable. It was a picture of, who else, but Ron, Hermione, and him. He studied her face, her eyes, her smile...oh god that smile. The longer Harry stared at her it seemed as if she was taunting him, as if she was whispering in his ear, "You can't have me..." Hermione was such a gentle creature, his best firend in his eyes, yet his mind told him that she wanted to be more with him. His room suddenly got very hot, he wondered whether the thoughts of Hermione did this, but either way, he was hot, and his t-shirt would no longer have a body to cling on as he tugged it off quickly. He then turned, smased his head to his pillow, shutting his piercing green eyes, which little did he know but Hermione had dreamt about those eyes since the moment she repaired his glasses on the train their first day at Hogwarts.

At her muggle parent's house, Hermione lay in bed, in one of Harry's large quidditch shirts. She inhaled his scent from off the shirt and sighed. He was the one person in the whole world who she thought truly understood her. She could confide in him for advice, even though most of the time it was the other way around with Hermione giving HIM most of the advice, she still loved him. Her love for him, wasn't necessarily lust, he didn't need to be sexy with her, even though it wasn't hard, she truly cared for him. And he's not like other guys, Harry's sweet and gentle...much like his voice as he speaks to her. She turned to her side, and drifted off to sleep..."Hermione.." Hermione's eyes shot open and her body jolted upright. Her gorgeous deep brown eyes scanned every inch of her room...the voice sounded so familiar..."please..." the voice whispered again, 'Harry?' she thought. She however knew it couldn't be from Harry in her room, he was locked up at the Dursleys, plus her paronoid muggle parents would be banging on her door by now. Harry's voice was only in her mind, she then relaxed and shut her eyes only to have more dreams of Harry.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep that night, images of Hermione injured, as if in Mr. Weasley's place that one night at the department of mysteries and Harry was the snake attacking him, kept haunting his dreams...

**xx**

The summer flew by and they both matured more. Harry now two inches taller, hair perfect to his liking not too short like his previous bad haircuts, his shoulder's broader, his muscles larger, mostly because he had been working out throughout the summer to impress Hermione when he returned to Hogwarts for their last year. Hermione, now even more gorgeous than before, she remained very slim yet filled out in...well all the right places. Her hair also changed...it now only had a very subtle curl to it and was rather dirty-blonde.

"BOY! BOY GET UP! Summer's done! Back to school and out of our lives!" Uncle Dursley's voice screeched through Harry's room and he shot up. Harry quickly changed into a tight black t-shirt(that he hoped showed off his new body for Hermione) and a pair of jeans. He was extremley excited to get back to Hogwarts ...yet not excited for what Voldemort had in store for him. Harry had worried Voldemort would penetrate his mind and discover his thoughts of Hermione and go after her...He quickly shrugged off the painful thought of losing Hermione and he was off to the train. Harry glanced around at the magical platform for his friends, but he simply could not see them. He quickly rushed onto the train to continue his search, looking in every single compartment for Ron and Hermione, but then her froze. Ron and Hermione.. he said it again to himself, what if she liked Ron? The thought caused Harry to shudder with jealousy but was quickly snapped out of that when--

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she practically leapt onto his back causing him to trip foward a bit, he regained his balance and turned around to give her a proper hug. He turned around to see what he could only think was an angel. Her face looked as if it was carved by angels, her eyes sparkeling with excitement and her lips never before seen so tempting.

"Hermione...I missed you so much" Harry whispered as he took her into his arms with his hands resting firmly on her hips. Hermione bit her lip from smiling too widely, but the feel of herself in his arms was too amazing.

"I missed you too..." Hermione cooed into his ear. Sadly the voice of Ron's voice pulled her out of her Harry Universe.

"Hey mate! how was your summer?" asked Ron as he came around Hermione and slapped Ron on the back.

"Pretty good, Dursley's weren't too unbearable, but I missed you guys insanely," Harry replied to them, finding it extremley hard to take his eyes off of his one and only.

"We did too Harry...I thought about you a lot," Hermione rethought what she just said and it sounded a lot less creepy in her mind than when it came out...

"I thought about you too..." Harry gazed at her very seriously. Ron faced turned into a confused look as it went back between Harry's and Hermione's faces locked in a moment.

"EHEM!" Ron coughed loudly, "Do you want me to leave you alone or what?!" Ron snapped clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry choked out feeling incredibley guilty for showing such obvious feelings for Hermione in front of Ron. The last thing he wanted to do was cause any pain towards one of his best friends.

They all settled down into their compartment, Hermione and Harry sat on one side and Ron sat on the other. Of course though after two minutes into the ride, Ron being Ron was already passed out with candy wrappers from the trolly spread around him and on the floor. Both Harry and Hermione stared at him with the same exact bewildered look on their faces.

"Sometimes he makes me rethink the human race," Hermione spoke with a completely serious tone, but recieved a laugh from Harry who nudged her playfully in the side.

"Yeah, but you gotta love him! " Harry replied, but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them...does she love him? He thought about asking her flat out right there to put himself out of his misery.

"Oh god, if you say so," She replied jokingly, which caused Harry to smile. Silence filled the compartment again as Harry stood up to grab his bagback from the overhead. His shirt lifted slightly to reveal party of what he had been working on for the summer.. She held back saying Mighty abs you got there baby, but then she realized how frickin creepy that would be.

"Quit admiring the view Hermione," Harry smiled at her as he caught Hermione staring.

"I-I-..okay," she muttered completely owned. 'God damn did he get sexy over the summer, I mean not that he wasn't already but something's changed about him...one thing she was sure that that didn't change about his appearance was his stunning eyes. Perhaps it was the stubble or the muscle, either way, god he's so sexy!' She thought that the words 'stunning eyes, stubble, and muscle and god he's so sexy' together in a sentence sounded weirdly familiar ...but she just shrugged it off assuming she must've heard it from some gushing actress on tv. Her thoughts were cut off as he sat back down next to her, slightly closer now. She got chills as his leg slightly brushed her own. It was almost as if her chills went through her body into his like an electric shock because he immediately looked to her with concern.

"Are you okay 'mione?" Him using this new nickname did not help her settle down the chills he was causing up and down her spine.

"--Yeah..I'm fine," She said as she forced a smile.

"Oh..okay..." attempting to change the subject...onto perhaps an actual subject, "so, how weird is it that it's our last year at Hogwarts? feels like yesterday that I saw your tiny beautiful face open the doors to my compartment on the first day," Harry smiled whole heartedly at her and she could've sworn that a part of her had to have full out melted off as soon as the word beautiful left his oh so tempting lips.

"I know," she forced out, "it's really insane...but Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you worried about what might happen to us this year?" Hermione asked, and Harry's smile faded.

"In what sense?" Harry's face stern and serious

"You know who Harry...he's gonna be after you again. Harry if you--" tears began to form in her eyes, "you know me and Ron will always be with you right? I want to be there when you kill him."

"No, I would never want to put your life at risk like that Hermione, if you got hurt or...or...died, I wouldn't be able to live either. I need you Hermione," Harry leaned towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione inhaled his scent, as she held back tears.

"Harry, I could die for you," she muffled into his shirt and letting her tears drop onto his shirt. He turned his head and kissed her temple, rubbing circles now on her back trying every attempt to soothe her. Hermione then continued, "Harry..."

"Yeah.." Harry spoke roughly back to her by instinct.

"Do you still have those dreams?" Harry stared out the window of the train at the pouring rain and swallowed hard.

"Yes," Harry muttered roughly and he found himself rethinking his previous dreams of Hermione hurt and ...dying.

"Harry..." Hermione pulled away from the hug a bit just to look at him in the eyes, there faces very close in proximity, "if there was someway to take some pain away from you I'd do it, hopefully me being with you is helpful though..."

"You being with me helps me more than anything anyone could ever do for me 'mione." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and she suppressed her tears long enough to smile as he kissed her. He was leaning so close to her she felt as if she could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

_I could die for you  
What u wanna do  
Oh this life I choose  
**xx**_

_  
_

* * *


	2. Noise and Kisses

_CHAPTER 2_**  
_'Noice and Kisses'  
_**

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open, a smell of roses and perfume filled his nostrils, and a soft hand eased it's way down his cheek. "Hey..." he muttered roughly and without thinking lazily wrapped a warm hand around Hermione's waist, still lying down.

"Hey hero," Hermione whispered down to his ear. The hot air hitting his ear caused him to wake up and he slowly sat up, a hand still around her waist, sitting very close to her body.

"I'm far from a hero Hermione," Harry whispered roughly back into her ear causing her to bite her lip to seize a moan.

"You're a hero to me," and with that said Harry felt his heart leap in his chest.

"Hermione...I lo-" Harry was abruptly cut off by Ron's large yawn and he finalls woke up from his food coma.

"AHHH man...We there yet?" Ron lazily asked.

"YEAH!," Hermione snapped back clearly annoyed by the interuption

"Bloody hell..just a question.." Ron replied

"I'm sorry Ron. Anyway, I think we've stopped," Hermione looked outside the window at the now paused hills surrounding Hogwarts, "We must be here.

**xx**

The trio sat in the large and beautiful dining hall awaiting Dumbeldore's normal welcoming speech to the students attending. Harry sat facing down at his food, moving it around, not eating a bite. The only thoughts running through his mind now was Voldemort getting to Hermione. How would he live with himself? Knowing that his thoughts caused Hermione's death. Hermione glanced up from across from him and leaned foward to whisper to him, "Harry," he looked up, "are you alright?" 

"Yesss.." he replied with a slight edge to his tone, which they both noticed and he cleared his throat, "I'm, I'm fine Hermione really...just not that hungry," he lied.

"You really should eat Harry," She gave him a very "hermione-ish look" and he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Why? What's the need when I could be killed tomorrow Hermione?" She leaned back, almost astonished at his words.

"Well..you need your strength Harry, and ...I care about you...very very much." Hermione choked back tears, trying not to cause a scene, but the thought of Harry's dying was unbearable for her and her easily shown emotions. Harry quickly noticed the tears forming and tryed to soothe her, he reached across the table and grasped her elbow now propped up on the table.

"I know 'mione, I'm sorry, I'll eat," They stared into eachother's eyes, as if studying for an exam based on eachother's face.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled softly at him before he flashed his killer smile that caused her to swoon at the sight. 'He's so sweet' she thought, 'So innocent and caring'. Her thoughts were cut off by Dumbledore's powerful voice fil the hall. Both their heads shot away from eachother and to Dumbledore. After all this was going to be their last year with him. For some reason however, Harry was having trouble focusing on Dumbeldore...something very arousing was happening to his leg. A foot was running up and down his leg...He slowly looked up to find Hermione innocently still watching Dumbledore but he continued to watch her, knowing it had to be her because, well at least he hoped it was her, mainly because everyone were guys around them but also cause he desperatley wanted her. Harry coughed softly yet loud enough for Hermione to look his way.

"Hermione..." Harry leaned forward and whispered roughly to her, "what are you doing?" a certain part of him now reacting in an oh so harmonious way and was extremley ashamed by that.

"What?" She replied confused.

"Your--ahhh...your foot.ahhh." He whispered extremley rough back to her, loud enough for Ron to look their way with a pissed look on his face.

"Oh..." She looked under the table and gasped, "GOD!" Hermione screamed loudly and the gryffindor table looked towards her, but all she did was lower her head towards the table slightly hidding her blushing face. A few seconds passed and Hermione lifted her head again to Harry, "Harry, I thought that was the table leg...I'm sorry..." She muttered to him extremley embarrassed.

He was about to say 'Don't worry about it' yet suddenly something can over him and he instead said "Do it againn..." in an almost seductive yet rough way.

"What?!" Hermione responded shocked as she almost choked on her water.

"UHm...I'm sorry Hermione," Harry responded now back to his normal self, " I don't know what came over me...that was weird..."

"Oh..." Hermione looked back to Dumbeldore slightly disappointed, and he was now finished with his speech and she clapped, and Harry followed her lead.

**xx**

The dining room cleared, Ron being the first ones to run out and Harry couldn't help but laugh knowing he had to be up to something. Harry looked to his right and saw Malfoy and his slytherin posse staring at him all with evil grins on their faces, Harry stared right back at Draco and couldn't help but let out a low angry growl at the thought that he's not that far off from his father Lucious. He quickly turned his gaze away from Malfoy and to his left at Hermione grabbing his hand to pull him faster out of the hall.

"Come on Harry, don't waste your time with them, you're too good for them," Hermione replied one hand intertwining with his, and her other holding onto his lower arm. He looked into her eyes and smiled and thought 'this girl can do no wrong'. They walked like this til they reached the top of the stairway that seperated into the boys and girl's dorms. Hermione leaned to Harry and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, and she pulled back only a little to say, "Well, goodnight Harry..." and she lingered there, then got ready to turn towards the girl's dorms but his hand stoped her from moving. She looked up into his eyes and didn't see the soft, comforting eyes but instead saw something she couldn't describe...they seemed...darker for some reason, perhaps the light she assumed. But she thought she saw something else...lust? she thought for a split second before shaking the thought of him and her out of her mind not trying to get her hopes up.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Harry leaned closer to her pressing his body against hers and whispered harshly in her ear. Hermione softly moaned and let her hands drape themselves on his strong muscular chest.

"I don't want you to leave either..." Hermione pulled back a little to look into his eyes, their faces barely two inches away. Hermione let her eyes flutter closed and leaned foward slowly. Harry's eyes now turned back to their normal light green and pulled back abruptly.

"God! Hermione...I'm I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening, that wasn't me," He replied to a Hermione with her lips still puckered and her eyes still closed. They slowly opened with frustration.

"What Harry?! What do you mean that wasn't you?!" Hermione replied quickly.

"It was me, but...that's not something I'd do normally..."

"So..we all need a change sometimes Harry..." As she leaned foward again and placed her hands on his shoulders, "This isn't very me now is it Harry?" Harry thought about that question and realized how differently Hermione deffinetly was acting, he'd only known the bookworm version of Hermione...not this side.

"Yeah, this is deffinetly a new side to you," Harry smiled sweetly to her wrapping his hands on her waist. A sudden flash went off in his mind again and his grasp became harder on her and he leaned foward and nibbeled the skin on her neck.

"Harrryy..." Hermione breathed deeply. But Harry pulled back YET AGAIN, which to be honest really pissed Hermione off.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I have to go!" Harry replied already halfway down the opposite hall to the girls.

"OH OH okay... Goodnight!" Hermione sceamed after him but he was already gone. 'Jeez...what's going on with him?' Hermione thought, 'he's differently different but...she liked it' Hermione lifted a hand to her neck and she could still feel his lips teasing her and let out a soft sigh and head off to bed.

**xx** _  
You openly admit  
The things you'd like more of from me  
Somehow I find it attractive  
That you won't censor anything_

_ With you, there is no filter  
To sugarcoat what is said  
Even though I like your honesty  
It won't lead me to your bed_

_ So instead, go ahead and say it Even though you know  
It makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me blush_  
**xx**


	3. Otherside

_CHAPTER 3_**  
**_**'Otherside'**_

_**warning: ...dirty. Almost sex(that comes later...) and language. **__okay? there ya go. that's why it's in the M section. so don't read if you're gonna whine and say they're out of character. they're bloody fiction. : _

* * *

Harry woke up later than normal the next morning, almost missing breakfast. He rolled out of bed went to the mirror, his long hair looked even more messy than normal. The thought of last night with Hermione ran sprinting through his mind as if taunting him as he ran some gel through his hair, to at least TRY and manage it. No matter how hard he tryed the thought 'You were so close to tasting those lips' keep repeating to himself over and over. Why didn't he kiss her? ...and what made him even say the things he said to her? It seemed as if everytime he'd look at Hermione something was going inside his head that made him feel ...not himself. As soon as the thought was done, occlumency came into his head, 'that's what it has to be...' Harry thought...Voldemort it had to be him. Harry entered the Great Hall and could feel stares at him, not quite sure why though...He sat down at his normal spot next to the left of Hermione and with Ron, Neville, and Luna near. They were silent. Luna, of course, was the first to speak up. 

"Harry," she said in her peculiar voice, "you look different to me for some strange reason...but I kinda like it," she finished with a smile to him. He returned the smile and this caused Hermione's eyes to flame, 'I like it too...very much so...' she thought.

"Yeah mate, there's just something different...what'd you do?" Ron asked.

"Um...I put gel in my hair this morning because it was messier than usual," Harry answered completely oblivious to every bloody girl in the hall looking at him with lust in their eyes.

"I don't think that's it Harry, but whatever it is I like it," Hermione said before finishing her thought by leaning foward to his ear and whispering, "a lot," and she grabbed his thigh. Harry almost dropped his fork at his excitement.

"Thanks Hermione," it was now her who he gave the smile to. The group turned back to stuffing their faces, especially Ron, and Harry grabbed the chance to lean over to Hermione and whisper, "I'm sorry about last night..."

"Why are you sorry?" she whispered back looking deep into his eyes now, "Do you regret getting so close to me?" she asked with a hurt look starting to emerge on her face

"No No No No No, " Harry rushed extremley quickly into her ear, "it wasn't that I didn't want to kiss you, that's not why I ran away, I just...I think Voldemort's getting in my head again." Hermione covered her hand with her mouth to hang in her gasp.

"Oh Harry!...that's horrible...so technically it wasn't you talking to me like that?" Hermione replied, trying to hide the disappointed look on her face.

"No, I mean...I felt him, but it was still me...I wasn't evil or anything, I just wanted you closer to me, it was almost as if he was ...helping me." The thought immediately scarred his mind.

"No Harry. You-Know-Who does not help. There's no good in him, no love," Hermione quickly responded, once again gripping his thigh.

"No love...but lust?" The thought left both Harry and Hermione speechless, "Or, or maybe..maybe he wasn't trying to help me, maybe he wanted to drive you away from me, trying to take away the person I care the most about in the whole world," Harry finished blushing slightly at his confession.

"Oh Harry," Hermione paused and thought about how many times she's used the phrase Oh Harry but she continued on, "that's so sweet, I care about you the most in the world too, if anything ever happened to you..." she paused to breathe, " well I don't know what I'd do!" Hermione rushed out. Breakfast was then over and Harry leaned into Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed a crimson red.

He sat silently in class not speaking a word but just staring at Hermione, still processing what was happening to him and whether or not it was Voldemort...or perhaps Harry's connection to the Dark Lord goes to a deeper point. Can evil really do such a thing to love? Or does evil even know love? The thought of evil taking over Harry somehow made sense to him now, just as Sirius had told him, "We all have some light and dark inside of us." The dark was something he was starting to grow to love if it made him and Hermione closer in this, oh so beautiful way. Harry's angst was undeniable, and Hermione can now finally help him release his anger. Class ended and he looked up to see Hermione at the door waving at him to come, he waved back and mouthed 'one sec' to her and she turned around to lean on a hallway wall. Harry gathered his things together and began to walk out the door, and looked up to see Hermione leaning against the wall on her side, her back to him. He glanced her up and down and the feeling came over him again. He barely growled as he looked her up and down once more before pouncing to her, pinning her against the wall.

"Hey thereee, " she whispered rather seductive to him, rather un-hermione like...but then again, this wasn't very Harry like. She wrapped her hands around him, gripping his back pushing him closer to her, "wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeahhh, " Harry growled at her and she moaned at his rough voice. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest broom closet.

"Harry, is this you?" Hermione asked before waving her wand whispering, "Lumos." and lit formed in the dark dingy closet.

"Yes, it's me Hermione," Harry looked back at her, still with a look of lust, but not necessarily _evil. _

"Do you think Voldemort is doing this to you?"

"I'm not sure...but I need to kiss you so can we talk later?" Harry asked innocently before Hermione crashed her mouth to his in a split second, ramming him against the nearest wall, pulling at his uniform. Harry immediatley responded and his hands went exploring, starting at her waist before slowly starting to fall to cup her ass and she responded with a gasp and stopped kissing him and clutched his hair.

"OH Harrrryyyyy," Hermione cried, there it was again, Oh Harry.

"I love you Hermione," Harry gasped for breathe.

"I love you too Harry!" and she resumed kissing him, "Wait...is this all you still? Do you really love me?"

"Yeah...I mean I think it is...I don't feel Voldemort anymore...and yes, I do love you...Hermione you don't think I could be turning evil do you?" Harry asked with the cutest look in his eyes, and all Hermione could do was giggle at him.

"No Harry, I don't think you're turning evil, you're too sweet," she pauses to kiss his chin, "kind," kisses his nose, "generous," kisses his cheek, "considerate," kisses his forehead, "yet I do like what you do when you are a bit on edge..." she leans down from his forehead, to kiss his lips gently and pulls away just enough to still linger on his lips.

"I can be evil if you want me to be evil baby, just no Tom Riddle please, " Harry said to her, and Hermione laughed at him and he leaned down to run his tongue roughly over her exposed neck. Hermione's gentle fingers undid his tie and shirt and Harry shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. "Ahhhhh...yeah...I'm lovin this evil thing ..." Hermione whimpered as she clawed roughly at his back like an animal, but it didn't hurt him, only turned him on more. She pulled Harry up to kiss her mouth yet again and he roughly stuck his tongue into hers and she immediatley excepted and their tongues wrestled. She pulled away briefly to rub her hands down his amazingly chisled abs and purred like Crookshanks.

"God bless quidditch," they both laughed and smiled at eachother and leaned in to sweetly kiss again. And sweetly once again turned into almost violently passionate. Hermione then reached down and tugged at his belt and whispered, "I need you, i've waited too long."

"Hermione!," Harry gasped through a moan, "I don't want our first times to be in a broom closet. I care about you too much..."

"Oh god...you're right," Hermione pulled away upset, "yeah, and we have class..." both paused and just stared at eachother dreamily before almost on cue their eyes shot open and screamed in unison, "CLASS!" Hermione fled to grab Harry's shirt in the corner of the room, apparently somehow she had roughly thrown it across the room when she took it off, she brought it back to him and rushed him to quickly put it on.

"Shit. Where's my fucking tie?" Harry's voice still very rough and pissed about having to go to class and stop this.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh, do you need it?!" She looked to him and he mockingly nodded quickly, "Oh...uhm..uhm..uhm..." her eyes quickly scanning the whole room, "There it is!" Hermione pointed to one of the shelves and reached up high and got it and said, "Jeez, I must've been in a huge rush to get you naked cause I threw everything off mighty far." They laughed and once again were together kissing lazily. Harry then pulled away like the idiot he is.

"Class Hermione," Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh god, I've rubbed off on you too much...damn...let's go," and she pulled him out by the arm into the hallway and ran down the hallway together to class hand in hand. They sprinted to Snapes class, of course, the worst class possible to be late to of course. They reached the door, looked at eachother, gulped, and entered together.

"MR. POTTER...MISS GRANGER...You'd think that after 7 years at Hogwarts you'd be able to get to class on time...obviously not," Snape replied to their entrance in most Snape-ish approach, Load yet quiet...and sarcastic yet serious.

"We're really sorry Professor, we were just...uhm...we were...," for the first time in 18 years Hermione Granger was in fact..._speechless and in detention._

_**XX**_

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again_


End file.
